


The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth

by rei_ri



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Kingdom Prince Varian, Fix-It of Sorts, Lying to your children is Not Good, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapunzel is done with everyone's shit, Rapunzel runs away from Corona, Rogue Rapunzel, Season 2 Rewrite, So is Lady Caine, Sort Of, Starts during season 1, Tangled Season 2 AU, There's gonna be some Quirin and King Frederic bashing in this just so you know, Treason, Varian (Disney) Redemption, Villain Rapunzel (ish), You can pry polyam Cass/Raps/Eugene from my cold dead hands, and possibly, ft. any theories that I come across and like, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_ri/pseuds/rei_ri
Summary: After Varian's betrayal, Rapunzel refuses to keep quiet about the black rocks. In turn, her father becomes more paranoid about her safety, and ends up finding her diary earlier than in canon. These combine into Rapunzel getting locked in her room earlier, and therefore managing to escape several days before Varian's attack. With more time to think over her next move, she decides she isn't too happy with how the king is handling the rocks, or Varian. Things snowball from there.





	The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth

Eugene winced. Even from a couple halls away, he could hear the echo of shouting that could only mean one thing. The princess and the king were arguing again. Ever since Rapunzel had found out how much of a problem the black rocks still were, she had been constantly pressuring her father to be more active in finding a solution. Varian’s betrayal hadn’t helped, as Rapunzel felt that her father was partially to blame, since he’d hidden how bad the rocks had gotten, and attempted to dissuade her from leaving the castle multiple times. In turn, her father was angry at her for trusting a “known criminal” (though even Eugene and Cassandra disagreed with that – Varian hadn’t really done anything illegal before the Sundrop incident) and being willing to help said criminal commit treason. So, for the past several weeks, the two had been at each other’s throats almost constantly. Everyone in the castle was sure something was going to snap sooner or later.

  
As it turned out, it was going to be sooner. Eugene was startled to see the princess turn the corner, being held by Pete and Stan. He was even more startled to see that she looked like she’d been crying.

  
“Hey,” he called out to the guards as they passed, “what’s going on? Where are you taking her?”

  
Stan turned his head towards Eugene. “The princess is under house-arrest. Or, more specifically, room-arrest.”

  
Eugene took a minute to process this, but when he did, it didn’t take long to realize what that meant. “You can’t lock her up in a tower again!” he exclaimed, indignant.

  
“King’s orders,” Stan replied.

  
Eugene was about to protest further when a soft voice cut him off.

  
“Eugene, it’s alright,” said Rapunzel.

  
“Alright? How is it alright, Blondie? You were locked in a tower for most of your life, and now your own father wants to lock you in another one?”

  
“It’s for my own safety,” Rapunzel said, but she looked down as she spoke. It was obvious she didn’t really agree with what she was saying. “If you want to know more, you should talk to Cassandra. She knows what happened. But I’d hurry if I were you.”

  
And with that cryptic message, Rapunzel was ushered around another corner by the guards, and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not completely sure where this is going to go. I have the first parts planned out, but after that, this is gonna be essentially a Season 2 rewrite with characters I wanted to be in Season 2 but were instead in prison. I'll credit the creators of any AUs I shove in.
> 
> Also, I have no beta-reader, so mistakes are all mine. If you'd be interested, please let me know.


End file.
